


Real Madrid On Facebook- Part 2

by griners



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griners/pseuds/griners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Real Madrid gang returns to Facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Madrid On Facebook- Part 2

_Sergio Ramos likes Copa Del Rey Final_

_Comments_

**Cristiano Ronaldo:** petition not 2 let sergio hold the cup

 **Iker Casillas:** ever again

 **Sergio Ramos:** ive cHANGED

 **Pepe:** petition to get a falling proof trophy

 **Alvaro Morata:** petition to keep the cup as far away from Sergio as possible

 **Sergio Ramos:** morata

 **Sergio Ramos:** u used to be innocent

 **Sergio Ramos:** and sweet

 **Sergio Ramos:** what happened

 **Alvaro Morata:** *real madrid*

\--

_Xabi Alonso has updated his status_

**_Does anybody know what ‘gerlonso’ is?_ **

_Comments_

**Cristiano Ronaldo:** u don’t wanna know

 **Xabi Alonso:** what IS IT

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** dude how do u even know abt this

 **Xabi Alonso:** I was on twitter and someone twitted ‘I love gerlonso’ #xabi alonso #steven gerrard

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** and u still don’t get it

 **Fabio Coentrao:** maybe hes not as smart as he looks????

 **Iker Casillas:** we’ve talked about it in front of him though???

 **Xabi Alonso:** wuts going on

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** I say we let him find out for himself

 **Fabio Coentrao:** I say we ship it till we die

 **Iker Casillas:** gerlonso 4 life

 **Xabi Alonso:** gUYS HELP I DON'T UNDERSTAND

 **Iker Casillas:** hey xabs how’s steven

 **Xabi Alonso:** WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS

-

_Private chat_

**Iker Casillas:** I think they’re onto something

 **Cesc Fabregas:**??

 **Iker Casillas:** the team

 **Iker Casillas:** knOWS

 **Cesc Fabregas:** knows what

 **Cesc Fabregas:** oh

 **Cesc Fabregas:** OH

 **Cesc Fabregas:** swEET BABY JESUS

 **Iker Casillas:** WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO

 **Cesc Fabregas:** you mean what are *YOU* GONNA DO

 **Iker Casillas:** you bITCH

 **Cesc Fabregas:** weLL LOOK WHO’S NOT GETTING ANY TONIGHT

 **Iker Casillas:** I HATE YOU

 **Iker Casillas:** oH SHIT

 **Iker Casillas:** hello cesc

 **Iker Casillas:** its Sergio

 **Iker Casillas:** refvjb apº<o*Zvlom fbnk gwtsgrRUNvjokflntr sbfkRUN CESCgfsm gv RUN

 **Iker Casillas:** sorry that was iker, he’s under control now

 **Iker Casillas:** we need to talk

 **Cesc Fabregas:** nOPE

_Cesc Fabregas has logged off_

\--

_Public chat_

**Karanka:** I think practice went well enough

 **Karanka:** cris and kaka being gay as usual

 **Karanka:** modric looked lost but that’s normal???

 **José Mourinho:** im not sure he understands whats happening half the time

 **Karanka:** kinda like javi

 **José:**?

 **Karanka:** YOU DIDN’T HEAR

 **Karanka:** BAYERN LEFT JAVI MARTINEZ AT CAMP MOU

 **José Mourinho:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 **José Mourinho:** omg can we do this

 **José Mourinho:** let’s leave KARIM BEHIND PLEASE

 **José Mourinho:** CAN YOU IMAGINE THE LOOK ON HIS FACE

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** u guys do know this is a public chat right

 **Iker Casillas:** you forgot to press private didn’t you

 **Javi Martinez:** :(

 **Lukas Modric:** but... :’’’’’(

 **Karanka:** well training’s gonna be awkward tomorrow

 **José Mourinho:** can u cover 4 me I did most of the damage

\--

_Pepe likes boxing_

_Comments_

**Fabio Coentrao:** dude u have issues

 **Pepe:** sHUT UP

 **Fabio Coentrao:** if anyone breaks into my house im calling u

\--

_Gonzalo Higuain likes MSN_

_Comments_

**Karim Benzema:** my username is HOLA_BONITA ADD ME

 **Gonzalo Higuain:** dude

 **Gonzalo Higuain:** no

 **Karim Benzema:** but I luv u :’(

 **Gonzalo Higuain:** HUM?????

 **Karim Benzema:** I LUV YOU WHY WON’T YOU ADD ME ON MSN

 **Gonzalo Higuain:** BCZ IT’S RESERVED FOR NON CREEPY PPL

 **Karim Benzema:** un besooo por favoooooOOOOR

 **Gonzalo Higuain:** guys get him away from me pls

 **Iker Casillas:** karim. down boy.

 **Karim Benzema:**...

 **Karim Benzema:** okay :(

 **Gonzalo Higuain:** yES

 **Karim Benzema:** don’t be surprised if a foot finds its way up ur ass tomorrow

 **Gonzalo Higuain:** im sure ull drive twice as fast to practice just for that

 **Gonzalo Higuain:** oh wAIT

 **Karim Benzema:** i crey

\--

_Marcelo Vieira created a new group: Make your real wish_

_Comments_

**Sergio Ramos:** I see what u did there

 **Michael Essien:** can we start wishing now

 **Marcelo Vieira:** GO

 **Sergio Ramos:** i wish I had long hair again

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** DON’T YOU DARE

 **Fernando Torres:** NO

 **Iker Casillas:** NEVER

 **Sergio Ramos:** oKAY JESUS FINE

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** i wish iker had better english

 **Iker Casillas:** like yours is so gr9

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** *right in the feels*

 **Michael Essien:** i wish we could rename camp nou

 **Sergio Ramos:** to wut??????????

 **Michael Essien:** wait for it

 **Michael Essien:** wait for it

 **Michael Essien:** wait for it

 **Michael Essien:** wait for it

 **Michael Essien:** wait for it

 **Fabio Coentrao:** WE’RE WAITING

 **Michael Essien:** camp MOU

 **Iker Casillas:** OH LORD

 **Sergio Ramos: @** Michael Essien you are our holy savior

 **Fabio Coentrao:** yES SOMEONE MAKE SURE THIS HAPPENS

 **José Mourinho:** I NEVER APPROVED THIS

 **Kaka:** like u need to lol

 **Fabio Coentrao:** kaka’s talking back OMG???????

 **Iker Casillas:** WHAT IS HAPPENING TO REAL MADRID

 **Xabi Alonso:** I wish karim would get furniture

 **Alvaro Arbeloa:** and here I was thinking ud gone back to normal

 **Xabi Alonso:** lol no

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** lol no

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** LOL NO

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** WHAT IS HAPPENING TO YOU

 **Xabi Alonso:** dude idk I may have eaten something

 **Gonzalo Higuain:** karim and furniture have a complicated relationship respect that pls

 **Fabio Coentrao:** its a long distance relationship guys jeez~~

 **Karim Benzema:** a long middle finger for u all

 **Karim Benzema:** BECAUSE I JUST BOUGHT A TV

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** tHIS DEMANDS A CELEBRATION

 **Alvaro Morata:** I wish Mourinho wouldn’t leave :(

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** morata no

 **Sergio Ramos:** just no

 **Iker Casillas:** this is supposed to be a FUN POST

 **José Mourinho:** PORQUE MIS AMORES DON’T WEEP OVER ME

 **Sergio Ramos:** who thinks someone hacked into misters account say hey

 **Iker Casillas:** hey

 **Fabio Coentrao:** hey

 **Diego Lopez:** hey

 **Michael Essien:** hey

 **Gonzalo Higuain:** hEY 

 **José Mourinho:** hEy

 **Sergio Ramos:** 10 euros says it was Karanka

\--

_Jose Mourinho likes Marca_

_Comments_

**Cristiano Ronaldo:** ????

 **Sergio Ramos:**????

 **Pepe:**?????

 **Raul Albiol:** ??????

 **Michael Essien:**??????

 **Raphael Varane:**????

 **Iker Casillas** : ?????

 **Alvaro Morata:**?????

 **Fabio Coentrao:**???????

 **Whole World:** ???????

 **Fabio Coentrao:** omg who made that account ^^

 **Sergio Ramos:** i thought it’d look good on the post

 **Fabio Coentrao:** smh...

\--

_Real Madrid CF updated their status_

**_Alright boys who volunteers for drama this week_ **

_Comments_

**Pepe:** idk man aren’t ppl a little sick of that

 **Marca Newspaper:** lol no

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** I COULD HAVE A FIGHT WITH MOU

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** IMAGINE THE HEADERS

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** MOURINHO OR RONALDO

 **Iker Casillas:** I guess I don’t even have to volunteer anymore?

 **Fabio Coentrao:** I could slap sergio

 **Sergio Ramos:**??

 **Fabio Coentrao:** exactly ppl would be like whaaaAAAAAAAAT

 **Sergio Ramos:** omg u brilliant

 **Sergio Ramos:** all hail fabio

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** lets not get ahead of ourselves im still the man

 **Iker Casillas:** we’re getting off topic guys c’mon

 **Gonzalo Higuain:** I could pay a couple people to boo me

 **Gonzalo Higuain: a** nd then EVERYONE COULD JOIN IN

 **Sergio Ramos:** NOW THATS DA STUFF

 **Jose Mourinho:** ill just do the usual, yknow~~

 **Iker Casillas:** sure just be yourself everyone will love that

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** OMG THE SARCASM

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** OMG YOU HATE HIM

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** OMG UR GONNA LEAVE BCZ OF HIM

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** OH THE DRAMA

 **Iker Casillas:** that’s the spirit cris :’)

\--

_David Beckham poked Iker Casillas_

_Comments_

**Iker Casillas:** no becks we’re not getting back together

 **David Beckham:** :’c

\--

_Real Madrid CF likes giving their supporters 100 heart attacks per game_

_Comments_

**Iker Casillas:** we’re deeply sorry

 **Diego Lopez:** we really are

 **Fabio Coentrao:** its just that sometimes we’re dumb

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** very dumb

 **Alvaro Arbeloa:** and sometimes xabi’s distracted with stevie on the stands

 **Xabi Alonso:** thAT WAS ONE TIME

 **Iker Casillas:** can you PLEASE stay on topic for more than two seconds

 **Xabi Alonso:** sorry

 **Alvaro Arbeloa:** sorry

 **Mesut Ozil:** as we were saying

 **Sami Khedira:** we’re sorry for being assholes sometimes

 **Alvaro Morata:** we still love u

 **Raphael Varane:** for life

 **Iker Casillas:** :’)

 **Sergio Ramos:** :’)

 **Sergio Ramos:** we’re so swEET omg

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** :’)

 **Alex Fergunson:** hey guys

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** geT OUT I’VE CRIED ENOUGH OVER U

 **Iker Casillas:** what IS IT WITH PEOPLE RUINING HAPPY POSTS TODAY

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** everybody’s sad

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** the football world is sad

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** im sad

 **Iker Casillas:** serg you got this?

 **Sergio Ramos:** I got this bro

 **Sergio Ramos:** cris go play and shut up

 **Cristiano Ronaldo:** kaka’s here so oki

 **Sergio Ramos:** that’s nOT WHAT I MEANT

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post this as a separate part because it really can just be read as a stand alone, so. Hope you enjoyed reading it <3


End file.
